Conociendo al Trío Dorado
by marlopar96
Summary: El trío dorado va a comenzar su quinto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, les esperan muchas sorpresas, como ser arrastrados hasta la sala de los menesteres donde conocerán a algunas personas del futuro y del pasado. Por fin Harry conocerá a sus padres y ellos conocerán sus aventuras en el colegio.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana ajetreada, Harry se despertó sobresaltado al oír unos gritos, Ron se estaba vistiendo, en un par de horas tenían que coger el expreso de Hogwarts y la señora Weasley parecía estar de los nervios. Harry comenzó a vestirse y a terminar de guardar las cosas en su baúl mientras Ron hacía lo mismo, cuando los dos estuvieron preparados e iban a salir de la habitación un flash de luz los deslumbró.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, si no en una enorme sala con varios sofás, una cocina y varias puertas que llevaban a otras habitaciones. Ron estaba a su lado con cara de confuso, la misma que seguramente tendría él en ese momento. Hubo más flashes de luz y más personas aparecieron en esa extraña sala. Junto a ellos aparecieron Hermione y Ginny y en los sofás se encontraban Neville, los gemelos Weasley y una chica rubia a la que Harry no conocía pero que Ginny saludó. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada apareció una nota:

_Hola a todos, os hemos traído aquí desde el futuro, hemos pensado que a algunos os gustaría conocer a algunas personas y además queremos que leáis unos libros que hablan de vuestro futuro y que pueden ayudaros a cambiar algunas cosas._

_TRL, AAL, VW, OAB_

Ginny terminó de leer la nota cuando una puerta apareció y entraron varias personas, al frente de todos iba Albus Dumbledore, con una sonrisa y analizando a los chicos del futuro desde sus gafas de media luna, detrás de él venía McGonagall con su rostro estricto y severo parecía que acababa de regañar a los tres jóvenes que venían detrás de ella gritando y riendo. Detrás de ellos venía una chica pelirroja con los ojos verdes exactamente iguales a los de Harry.

- Supongo que ustedes son los visitantes del futuro de los que habla esta carta ¿no? – pregunto el director de Hogwarts con una sonrisa. – bienvenidos a Hogwarts ahora mismo nos encontramos en la sala de los menesteres, pero que tal si se presentan? – les preguntó divertido mientras veía que no reaccionaban.

Hermione se adelantó. – la verdad es que no sabemos cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí profesor, ¿en qué año estamos?

- Estamos en 1977, señorita…

- Granger señor, Hermione Granger – contestó un poco sorprendida al saber el año

- ¿Y el resto de nuestros acompañantes? ¿Tienen nombre?

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de su asombro y presentándose, los cuatro jóvenes del pasado soltaron una exclamación cuando un chico exactamente igual a uno de ellos y con los mismos ojos que la chica se adelantó y dijo que se llamaba Harry James Potter.

- Fíjate cornamenta es igual a ti, pero con los ojos de la pelirroja – Harry reconoció en ese chico a su padrino Sirius Black solo que mucho más joven y alegre.

Sus padres parecían no salir de su asombro y seguían observándole, mientras tanto el ultimo de los chicos al que Harry reconoció como Remus Lupin parecía pensativo:

- Vienen del futuro… y es igual que james… y tiene los ojos de Lily… ¡Es vuestro hijo!

- ¿Nuestro hijo?¿Tenemos un hijo?¿Eres nuestro hijo? – preguntaron James y Lily a la vez lo que hizo reír a el resto de personas de la sala.

Harry asintió y corrió a abrazar a sus padres por primera vez en su vida.

En ese momento apareció otra puerta y entraron otros dos adolescentes.


	2. Chapter 2

_En ese momento apareció otra puerta y entraron otros dos adolescentes._

- Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?, supongo que un poco sorprendidos ¿no?

El chico tenía el pelo negro largo y los ojos grises, sonreía burlonamente y a Harry le resustaba extrañamente familiar. La chica tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos en un tono entre marrón y dorado o miel, también le resultaba vagamente familiar. Los dos parecían tener unos 15 años e iban sonriendo, aunque al mirar a los del pasado parecieron vacilar durante un instante. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y se giró hacía Remus y Sirius, que parecían estar boquiabiertos, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de a quien le recordaba el chico, era clavado a Sirius solo que un poco más joven.

La chica se adelantó y en tono amable, aunque seguía sonriendo como si acabara de gastar una broma, les pidió que se sentaran y les explicarían todo, antes de que le diera un ataque a alguien. Harry, que no se había separado de sus padres, se sentó en el sofá más cercano y sus padres, todavía confusos, se sentaron uno a cada lado suyo.

- Bueno para empezar nosotros les hemos traído aquí, queremos que lean unos libros sobre la vida de Harry Potter, hay siete libros, queremos que lean los tres últimos que corresponden a los tres últimos años de Harry en Hogwarts y que son su futuro – señaló a los del "presente"- esto les ayudará a cambiar algunas cosas de la guerra…

- Luego pensamos que ya que Harry lo ha dado todo por el mundo mágico y además vamos a leer sus pensamientos pues se merecía un regalo – le guiñó el ojo a Harry – Así que os hemos traído aquí, estáis en la sala de los menesteres, hemos hecho un hechizo para que el tiempo se detenga y esas tres puertas conducen cada una a una época, 1977, 1995 o 96 (no estoy muy seguro de que año era) y nuestro año, vuestro futuro 2014.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Muchas – contestaron todos a la vez

- Algo fácil, no podemos revelaros todo el futuro de golpe, tendréis que leer los libros.

- Y si nos decís vuestros nombres

- Yo soy Orión Arcturus Black

- Ves Canuto te dije que era familia tuya - exclamó Lupin

- Vaya que raro, ¡Lunático tiene razón! – dijo Orión burlonamente, Remus protesto al igual que la chica que venía con él lo que hizo que toda la sala se volviera hacía ella.

Los dos chicos del futuro les ignoraron y Orion continúo presentándose.

- Bueno como ha adivinado Lunático mi padre es Sirius Black, aunque no pienso decirte quien es mi madre – dijo sonriendo al ver que Sirius abría la boca para preguntar, murmuró un "jo" y se enfurruño – soy tan guapo como mi papa, quizá incluso más – guiñó un ojo a su público, que le escuchaba atentamente. - Soy Gryffindor, por supuesto, juego quidditch, soy cazador y junto con mis amigos hemos formado los "nuevos merodeadores" – se acercó a Sirius que lo abrazó y se sentaron juntos. Todos se giraron hacía la chica.

- Yo soy Alexandra Lupin – todos se giraron hacía Remus que estaba mas pálido de lo normal y parecía a punto de desmallarse – relájate papa ni mi hermano gemelo ni yo heredamos tu pequeño problema peludo – Remus pareció relajarse al oír eso e incluso sonrió un poco – deberías saber que la licantropía no se hereda de padres a hijos, tienen que morderte – Remus se levantó y la abrazó, mientras Sirius bufaba

- ¡Una mini Lunático!

- Guau tengo una hija, espera ¿has dicho que tienes un hermano? – ella asintió y él amplió su sonrisa, literalmente de oreja a oreja – supongo que no me vas a decir quién es tu madre ¿no? – ella negó.

- Saldrá en los libros.

- ¿Nosotros la conocemos? – preguntó Harry.

- Er… Creo que sí. Bueno al igual que mi primo – a Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hermione que estaban dándole vueltas a quienes podrían ser las madres no se les escapó que había llamado al chico "primo" – soy Gryffindor, también juego al quidditch como cazadora y formo parte de los "Nuevos Merodeadores".

Los ojos de los merodeadores originales tenían un brillo especial al mirar a sus futuros hijos, mientras que la profesora McGonagall murmuraba algo parecido a "¿por qué a mí?" y suspiraba resignada pensando que con suerte los del futuro habrían salido a sus madres y no le causarían muchos problemas.

- Profesor Dumbledore necesitamos que vengan algunas personas más.

- De acuerdo díganme quien quieren que venga e iré a llamarles.

- Tomé esta lista, esperamos que no haya problema en traer a ninguno.

- Um… diría que no, si me disculpan iré a llamarles, profesora McGonagall ¿me acompaña? – ella se levantó y se dispuso a seguirle, Dumbledor se giró hacía los jóvenes que, menos los del futuro lejano, se habían reunido en grupos y se estaban asegurando de que todo fuera real y no un sueño, ni que se estuvieran volviendo locos. – Si lo desean pueden dar una vuelta por el castillo ya que puede que tardemos un rato en reunir a todos.

Al instante James y Sirius se levantaron y gritaron ¡Quidditch! Y salieron corriendo de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Los demás jóvenes les siguieron, hacía un bonito día de finales de verano, el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío y solo se cruzaron con algún fantasma que no pareció nada sorprendido de ver "estudiantes" por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch Sirius y James les estaban esperando con las escobas preparadas y hasta se habían puesto sus uniformes del equipo de Gryffindor. Los Weasley, Harry, y los dos del futuro se unieron a ellos y cogieron unas escobas del colegio dispuestos a jugar un partido, mientras Remus, Lily, Hermione, Nevill y Luna suspiraron por lo competitivos que podían ser sus amigos y lo obsesionados que estaban por ese deporte, pero sonrieron y se sentaron en las gradas a animarles.

Mientras los otros jugaban aprovecharon para charlar un rato y Hermione, Nevill y Luna reian mientras los otros dos les contaban algunas anécdotas, ellos no podían contar nada para no revelar nada del futuro.

Casi a mediodía ya habían jugado dos partidos y había ganado uno cada equipo: Ginny, George, Sirius, Orión y Alex en un equipo y Harry, Ron, Fred y James en el otro. Se disponían a empezar un tercer partido para ver cuál de los dos equipos era mejor cuando un patronus apareció en el campo de Quidditch, era un fénix, el patronus de Dumbledore que les avisaba de que todos habían llegado al castillo y se habían reunido en la sala de los menesteres esperándolos para comer.

Cuando llegaron allí la sala se había transformado en el Gran Comedor solo que mucho más pequeño y con una solo mesa donde estaban sentados todos, cuando les vio entrar Dumbledore se levantó y les pidió que se presentaran. Los merodeadores y Lily fueron a sentarse en la mesa mientras que los del futuro se sentaron en el sofá. Empezaron a presentarse los del pasado.

Empezaron una pareja de pelirrojos a los que reconocieron en seguida, el señor y la señora weasley, junto a ellos había tres niños, Bill, Charlie y Percy. Junto a ellos estaba otra niña con una sonrisa traviesa y el pelo rosa fosforito y que no había apartado la mirada de Remus desde que había entrado, se llama Nymphadora Tonks aunque no parecía gustarle nada su nombre, por lo que todos la llamaban Dora. A su lado estaban sus padres Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Después de ellos estaban los padres de Hermione, Jack y Jean Granger, que parecían bastante confundidos. También estaban Hagrid, Snape, Moody, Kingsley, los Lovegood, los padres de Luna, los Longbottom, los padres de Nevill y su abuela. Tambien había una chica que se había sentado junto a Lily, Alice y Lia (la madre de Luna) y parecían buenas amigas, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrón claro, se llamaba Ángela Jones, aunque dejó bien claro que no la llamaran así, todos la llamaban Angy. Por último se presentaron unos gemelos pelirrojos que se pusieron de pie en la mesa e hicieron aparecer un cartel donde ponía: "se presentan los magnificos gemelos Fideon y Gabian Prewett"

Al instante la Sra. Weasley se levantó y gritó: ¡Gideon!¡Fabian! ¡Sentaos ahora mismo!

Eso aclaró a Harry varias cosas, que esos eran los hermanos de la Sra. Weasley y que ya sabía a quien habían salido los gemelos y de donde habían sacado su famosa broma.

En ese momento los dos del futuro tomaron las riendas, parecía que se estaban impacientando.

- Bienvenidos, supongo que Dumbledore ya les explicó para que están aquí ¿no? – todos asintieron – ya sabrán que ella y yo venimos del futuro ¿verdad? – volvieron a asentir - ¿nuestros nombres? – esta vez no hubo respuesta, todos parecían bastante sorprendidos, aunque algunos miraban chico y lo comparaban con el joven Sirius pensando que se parecían mucho – bueno yo soy Orión Black y ella es Alexandra Lupin – todos miraron sorprendidos a los dos merodeadores, que estaban sonriendo – y ellos también vienen del futuro solo que uno mas cercano a ustedes que el nuestro – lo dijo mientras señalaba a los otros adolescentes que habían permanecido un poco apartados aunque en los ojos de Nevill y Luna se podía ver un brillo especial en sus miradas al ver a sus padres vivos y cuerdos, sin embargo los del pasado parecían haberse quedado pensando en la frase que acababa de decir Orion como si no la hubieran entendido.

- Significa que ellos vienen del año 1996, creo y nosotros del 2014 – contestó Alex al ver las miradas de desconcierto.

Ante ese toda la sala dijo algo inteligente como "aaah, claro"

Los dos chicos fueron a sentarse junto a sus padres y dejaron que los otros se presentaran a sus futuros familiares. Empezaron los Weasley, que parecían contentos de saber que iban a tener más hijos, aunque Molly parecía un poco preocupada por el parecido entre los gemelos y sus hermanos y tanto ella como Arthur saltaron de alegría al saber que tendría una niña, la primera Weasley en siete generaciones, y sin mas abrazaron efusivamente a sus "nuevos" hijos y los arrastraron con ellos a la mesa donde saludaron a sus hermanos mayores, ahora pequeños (algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Fred y George), después se presentó Nevill que antes de que sus futuros padres pudieran reaccionar ya los estaba abrazando, su abuela tardó menos en reaccionar y reclamó su abrazo y después dijo algo de que tenía que ser como sus padres y enorgullecerla… (lo típico de su abuela, pero Nevill la quiere igual). Los padres de Hermione también tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero enseguida abrazaron cariñosamente a su hija, a los Lovegood les brillaron los ojos, siempre con esa mirada soñadora que solía tener Luna, al saber que iban a tener una hija y más aún cuando Luna corrió a abrazar a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre. El último fue Harry, aunque la mayoría ya se había imaginado quien era debido a su parecido con James aunque pocos parecieron reparar en los ojos de Lily. Despues de presentarse fua a sentarse entre sus padres y casi antes de que pudiera darse cuanta tenía un plato de comida delante. Comieron alegremente y cuando hubieron terminado Orion y Alex se levantaron y se dispusieron a explicarles lo que iban a hacer ahora.


	4. El niño que vivió

- Bueno estamos aquí para que lean unos libros que hablan sobre su futuro y asi puedan cambiar algunas cosas, les avisamos ya de que hablan sobre la guerra y habrá cosas que no serán agradables de leer para algunos de ustedes. – Explicó Alex mirándolos a todos.

- En teoría ibais a leer a partir del quinto libro, que corresponde a su quinto año – continuó Orion señalando a los del futuro cercano – pero Alex y yo pensamos que sería más interesante leer los otros antes para introducirnos un poco en la historia, también será más divertido, por eso Alex y yo hemos venido antes de tiempo en vez de comunicarnos por cartas como quería hacer su hermano, aunque cuando ellos vengan van a estar muy enfadados – todos estaban desde perplejos hasta divertidos por la actitud del chico pero prefirieron no preguntar nada – así que leeremos algunas partes de los primeros libros.

Dicho esto los famosos libros aparecieron, el profesor Dumbledore cogió el primero y miró el titulo para después sonreírle a Harry.

- El libro se llama **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**

- Buff, genial! – Exclamó Harry resignado – ¿un libro sobre mí?

Ron y Hermione también suspiraron y se preguntaron cuanto aguantarían sus padres antes de sufrir un ataque. Sin embargo los que conocían al trió dorado estaba expectantes deseando escuchar la verdad de su aventura durante el primer año.

- De acuerdo si no les importa empezaré a leer – el director abrió el libro – el primer capítulo se llama **El niño que vivió**, vaya que curioso…

- ¿Qué es tan curioso profesor?

- Tal como han explicado los jóvenes el libro solo nos mostrara las partes relevantes del libro y lo que se salte nos lo dará resumido aquí dice que este capítulo empieza mostrando lo horribles que son los Dursley, que si no me equivoco es la hermana de nuestra querida Lily – esta asintió un poco confundida por que aparecieran su hermana y su cuñado – también dice que odian todo lo mágico y dicen cosas crueles de los Potter… Y aquí empieza

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley perma neció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dor mido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la se ñora Dursley.**

- ¿por qué hablan tanto de esa gente? pensé que el prota iba a ser mi ahijado.

- Sr. Black cállese no se ha leído ni el primer párrafo y ya está interrumpiendo – le regañó McGonagall.

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bos tezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

- No debe ser raro que se equivoque, parece realmente idiota

- ¡Sr. Black!

Sin embargo Lily tenía un mal presentimiento, parecía que los Dursley iban a ser importantes en la historia y por otro lado su hijo al verlos había reaccionado como si hiciera mucho que no los veía…

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse.**

- ¿Un gato?

Esta vez McGonagall le ignoro, aunque por su cara parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, Dumbledore al verlo decidió seguir con la lectura antes de que mataran al joven Black.

**Estaba tan inmóvil como una esta tua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

- Ese gato está demasiado tieso ¿no? – esta vez el que preguntó fue Frank, varios en la sala lo estaban pensando, mientras que los merodeadores sonreían como si conocieran un secreto.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había es tado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Lle vaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

- ¡Dumbledore! – gritaron todos, el aludido sonrió.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

- Ya lo sabemos.

- Canuto estás hablando con un libro – rió James.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revol viendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió en tre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

- Lo sabía es Minny – gritaron los merodeadores

- ¿Minny?

- Es como llamamos a McGonagall la primera vez que la vimos transformarse en gato y desde entonces se quedó con el mote

La profesora estaba roja, aunque no sabían si era furia o vergüenza, quizá una mezcla de las dos.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lám para quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. **

- ¡Eso ha sido genial! – chillaron los merodeadores, los niños y Ron.

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

- Veis, es Minny

- Black, no me llame así.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer tam bién llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

- Este libro tiene unas descripciones geniales – esta vez fueron los gemelos los que hicieron enfadar a la profesora.

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

- Ni siquiera un gato de escayola puede estar tan tieso – dijo James

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen tado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fies tas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más pruden tes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en direc ción a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

- ¡Estrellas fugaces! Querido hermano creo que tenemos que hablar con ese tal Diggle – la Sra. Weasley empezó a regañarles y Dumbledore prosiguió con la lectura.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGona gall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

- ¿Que habrá pasado para que se comporten así? – preguntó Remus.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, **

Todos estaban en shock por la sorpresa.

- Profesor podría volver a leer eso, por favor. – Preguntó Lily, Dumbledore lo repitió y al instante siguiente la mitad de la sala estaba gritando y saltando y Sirius, James y los gemelos Prewet estaban bailando, no se fijaron en que los del futuro no festejaban sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

**los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

- Que mas da eso, Voldemort se ha ido – gritaron James y Sirius, algunos se estremecieron al oír el nombre.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mu cho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

- Esos son mis favoritos – dijo el Sr. Granger, Dumbledore sonrió. – También los mios.

- ¿Qué es un caramelo de limón? – preguntó Sirius

- Un dulce muggle – le respondió Hermione.

— **¿Un qué?**

- Fíjate Sirius piensas como McGonagall – Bromeó James

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles**_** que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro fesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿ver dad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profe sora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

- Vaya profesora al final lo dijó

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

- Solo porque usted es demasiado bueno para utilizar esa clase de poderes – dijo Harry

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

- Mira Cornamenta tu hijo piensa como McGonagall – sonrió Sirius

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

- Demasiada información – gritó media sala.

- Nosotros estábamos allí – gritaron Sirius y James – es una historia muy larga – respondieron al ver que todos se volvían hacia ellos.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, an tes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

- Será muy interesante saber eso para saber cómo detenerle en el futuro – pensó Moody

Albus pensaba igual pero al leer las siguientes frases el brillo de sus ojos despareció.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera ra zón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dum bledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos de cían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

En la sala la mayoría estaba tan expectante como la profesora en el libro.

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... es tán... bueno, que están muertos. **

- ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! – gritaron Remus y Sirius. El resto parecían estar en una especie de shock. Sirius y Remus se echaron a llorar y abrazaron a su amigo que a su vez estaba abrazado a Lily, mientras que Harry lloraba en silencio mientras sus amigos intentaban consolarle. Las amigas de Lily salieron del shock y fueron a abrazarla al igual que hacían Remus y Sirius, en ese momento Lily salió del shock, la verdad es que había pensado algo así, miro a James y ambos fueron a abrazar a su hijo. El resto también había soltado alguna lagrima o había estado cerca, sobretodo Snape, McGonagall tan triste como Sirius y Remus le pidió a Dumbledore que siguiera leyendo.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

Sirius golpeó la mesa

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

Eso mismo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

- NO - esta vez Sirius y Remus no fueron los únicos que gritaron, también Lily y James

- ¡Ese monstruo no va a acercarse a mi hijo!

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Na die sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo ma tarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

- No pudo matar a un niño de un año…

- Bien, mi ahijado ha derrotado a Voldemort y ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina…

- …nunca nadie había sobrevivido a eso, ¡mi hijo es genial!

El resto estaban pensando cosas parecidas, mientras Lily abrazada posesivamente a Harry que parecía muy cómodo.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGona gall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre to das las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

- Esa es una buena pregunta – dijeron a la vez Dumbledore y Moody.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo exa minaba.**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

- Voy a aparecer en la historia – dijo Hagrid mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el mantel.

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, te nía que venir precisamente aquí.**

- Si, ¿por qué están ahí? – preguntó Remus mas para sí mismo que esperando una respuesta.

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

- No puede hacer eso, ellos nos odian trataran fatal a Harry – exclamó Lily

- Es cierto, solo puedo decir que mi futuro yo tendrá razones para dejar ahí a el pequeño Harry.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidien do caramelos a gritos.**

- Que niño tan maleducado – dijo la Sra. Weasley – si alguna vez os portáis así estaréis castigados mucho tiempo. – terminó dirigiéndose a sus hijos tanto los Weasley del pasado como los del futuro temblaron ante el tono de su madre.

**¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

- ¡Nunca!

- No si nosotros podemos evitarlo.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con fir meza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

- Con lo horribles que son seguro que no le explicaran nada – se lamentó Lia.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, vol viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprende ría que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry...**

- Literalmente, los estamos leyendo ahora mismo

- ¿De verdad George? – Rió Fred – yo creía que eso que tiene en la mano el profesor era una bludger.

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas por ese intercambio.

**todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

- Cornamenta tu hijo es más famoso que tu

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy se ria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

- Tiene un punto.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a lle gar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso?**

- ¡A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida!

- Hagrid es el mejor.

El aludido se puso rojo, mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

- Guau, eso es genial, yo quiero una de esas – dijo Sirius.

- Yo también – dijo Arthur – aunque quizá un coche fuera mejor…

- ¡Arthur!

- Tranquilo yo te la dejo – le dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. **

- Realmente estas descripciones son geniales – rieron los bromistas.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dón de conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras habla ba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

- La moto es mía, ¡genial! – Gritó Sirius que empezó a bailar encima de la mesa, Charlie, Bill y Dora al verlo se levantaron y empezaron a bailar también haciendo reír a sus padres.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles**_** comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro fundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache,**

- ¡Tiene mi pelo!

- Papa estoy aquí

- Ah, es verdad

**sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

Inconscientemente todos se giraron para mirar a Harry que se estaba esforzando por tapar la cicatriz con su pelo.

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

- Hagrid parece que has hecho buenas migas con el pequeñajo.

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

Todos bajaron la mirada tristes por lo que iba a suceder.

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que ha bía enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y lue go volvió con los otros dos. **

- No puede dejar a un niño pequeño ahí toda la noche – gritó indignada la Sra. Weasley

Dumbledore prefirió continuar leyendo antes de que alguien le atacara por dejar ahí a Harry.

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosa mente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

- Celebraciones… - bufó Sirius – James y Lily están muertos, nadie debería celebrarlo.

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devol ver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y de sapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta.**

En la sala Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

- La voy a necesitar – pensó Harry.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

- Aquí termina el primer capítulo

- Puedo leer el siguiente, profesor – preguntó Remus

Dumbledore le pasó el libro y él se dispuso a leer.


	5. Chapter 5 y 6

- **El vidrio que se desvaneció **– Leyó Remus.

- Parece que alguien va a hacer magia accidental – dijo James guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado por cómo iban a reaccionar todos al saber lo que hacían los Dursley o que podía hablar con serpientes.

- Esa historia siempre me ha parecido graciosa – dijo Alex con una sonrisa – aunque no tanto como la del globo ¿verdad Orión?

- Cierto desde que me contaron esa historia admiro mucho mas a Harry…

La mitad de la sala se estaba muriendo por la curiosidad mientras que los que habían entendido el comentario del globo se reían a más no poder, de hecho Orión y Ron estaban rodando por el suelo.

- Estoy deseando leer esa parte, en que libro saldrá – preguntó Ron

- En el tercero probablemente asi que tendremos que esperar

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cam biado en absoluto. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimo nio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

- ¿Una pelota rosada? – preguntaron Orion, Alex y los gemelos Weasley para acto seguido volver a reírse sin control, la mayoría no lo entendió al principio pero algunos sospechaban que podía ser esa pelota rosada a la que le hacían tantas fotos esos desagradables muggles.

**Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, **

Ahora todos lo entendieron y empezaron a reírse junto con los jóvenes que todavía no habían conseguido parar.

**Y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

- Harry ya no vive allí – preguntó Lily esperanzada, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, **

- No hubo suerte…

**durmien do en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

- Vaya forma de despertar a alguien – protestó la Sra. Weasley

- Mama en el futuro esperamos que recuerdes eso – dijeron a coro Fred y George.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo an teriormente.**

- Recuerdas la moto – dijeron Sirius y Hagrid a la vez

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. **

- ¿sabes cocinar? – preguntaron James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione,… y básicamente casi todos los que se encontraban allí con algunas excepciones como Snape o Moody o los dos del futuro que ya sabían que Harry cocinaba, de hecho se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies a parte de capturar mortifagos, aunque a lo mejor tiene que ver con ayudar a Ginny… hay algunas comidas que se le resisten un poco o quizá solo quiera pasar tiempo con ella…

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus cal cetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,**

- ¿Por qué tienes arañas en los calcetines? Son tan horribles – dijo Ron estremeciéndose.

- No las tenía en los calcetines apropósito - murmuro Harry por lo bajo por lo que solo lo oyeron sus padres y sus amigos

Mientras tanto Molly le preguntaba a Ron por que tiene miedo a las arañas a lo que Ron contestó señalando a Fred y a la Sra. Weasley no la detuvo que Fred todavía no hubiera nacido en ese tiempo y empezó a gritarle provocando que Fred se cayera al suelo del susto y se escondiera debajo de la mesa.

**Se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, **

Ron volvió a estremecerse, mientras que los que habían conocido a la hermana de Lily tenían un mal presentimiento, ella era una maniática de la limpieza era imposible que hubiera arañas en su casa.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las esca leras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

- NO PUEDE SER – gritaron a la vez los merodeadores y Lily

- ¿Te hacían dormir en un armario? – preguntaron incrédulas Angy, Lia, Molly y McGonagall, Harry asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlas, en ese momento le hubiera gustado que se lo tragara la tierra, aunque al parecer no era posible porque por mucho que lo deseara la sala de los menesteres no le ayudó. Mientras los merodeadores y Lily intentaban calmarse, Remus había tenido que soltar el libro porque casi lo lanza contra la pared y Sirius estaba dando paseítos para relajarse mientras que los Potter se abrazaban y abrazaban a Harry. Dumbledore miraba a Harry, sabía que su futuro yo tendría una buena razón para dejar al niño allí pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, Harry le miró no parecía que le guardara rencor ni nada, de hecho Dumbledore pudo ver que le perdonaba.

Alex cogió el libro y se dispuso a seguir donde lo había dejado su padre.

Durante el resto del capitulo las reacciones fueron muy parecidas y cada vez había mas miradas asesinas entre los lectores al saber lo que le hacían a Harry sus tios y como habían malcriado a su hijo, también odiaban a Dudley pero un poco menos porque le sabían que la mayor parte de la culpa de que fuera así era de sus padres, cuando James desesperado empezó a hacer como que estrangulaba a alguien invisible a Sirius y Orion se les ocurrió empezar a escribir todas las bromas y venganzas que podrían hacer y la sala les proporciono un libro que se titulaba grandes bromas en la historia del que sacaron muchas ideas a parte de las propias la sala también hizo aparecer unos maniquís con la apariencia de los tios de Harry para que pudieran hechizarlos y desahogarse.

También rieron por algunas de las ocurrencias de Harry o por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser su primo. Y así llegaron a la escena de la serpiente…

**Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y la gartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Po día haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía te ner ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco – nunca me han gustado las serpientes

- Solo porque aparecen en el escudo de Slytherin – dijo Snape

- Puede ser, aunque creo que viene de antes, de todas maneras son tan horribles como los miembros de su casa – se burló Sirius.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny se estremecieron al recordar a la serpiente de Slytherin, nunca habían vuelto a ver igual a las serpientes.

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vi drio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

- Pobre animal – dijo Remus, mientras Sirius y James se miraban pensando que sería una gran broma encerrar a algún Slytherin como si fuera parte de un zoo o quizá pudieran hacerlo con esos muggles.

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arras trando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y bri llantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la ca beza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

- ¿Las serpientes pueden guiñar los ojos? – Preguntaron los más pequeños pero nadie les contestó, todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Na die le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y tam bién le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mi rada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

Muchos levantaron las cejas pero no dijeron nada.

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

- ¿puedes hablar parsel? – preguntó James, todos llevaban un rato muy callados un poco en shock, como asimilando lo que decía el libro.

Harry asintió

- Vaya… ¿estás en Gryffindor verdad? – preguntó, Harry no contestó estaba pensando en lo que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador. Y James se preocupó mas.

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito en sordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

- Seguro que tardó mucho

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemen to. **

- ¡Maldito niño!

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían ha cia las salidas.**

- ¡Genial!¡Fantastico!

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Algunos seguían intentando asimilar eso, James y Sirius se estremecieron.

Sin embargo Harry y sus amigos pensaban en lo útil que les había resultado esa habilidad para llegar a la cámara de los secretos, aunque la mayoría de las veces era también un problema.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers jura ba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

Ahora muchos se estaban riendo, aunque no duró mucho

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

- Cállate niñato – gritaron a la vez Lily y Angy.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida **

- Maldita morsa obesa, no puede encerrar a un niño y dejarle sin comer.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuan do sus padres murieron. **

- ¡Porque es mentira!

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un do lor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

- ¿Recuerdas la maldición?

Harry asintió – ahora recuerdo algunas cosas mas.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus pa dres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

- ¿No nos habías visto nunca? – preguntaron James y Lily al borde de la depresión.

- No hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárse lo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

- Eso es mentira – grito Sirius - ¿Por qué no iríamos a recogerlo? – se preguntó, pero nadie tenía respuesta salvo los que sabían del futuro de Sirius en Azkaban y no iban a decir nada.

- Ese fue el final del capítulo – anunció Alex

- Yo leeré el siguiente – dijo Orión – **Las cartas de nadie**

- Parece que vamos a ir a Hogwarts

- Bien porque ya estoy harta de escuchar sobre mi hermana y su marido.

- Y no te olvides de la gran pelota rosada.

Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que los tres muggles todavía iban a aparecer en la historia durante un rato mas, y a sus maniquís no dejaban de llegarles maleficios conforme iban leyendo el capítulo y tampoco paraban de pensar bromas, sobre todo al enterarse de que no le dejaban coger las cartas a Harry, aunque un momento antes cuando el colegio fue mencionado por primera vez los merodeadores a coro con los gemelos Prewet y Weasley, Angy, Alex, Orión y Hagrid se pusieron a cantar la canción del colegio, haciendo que la mayoría se riera. Todos animaron a Harry cuando se enfrentó a su tío y empezaron a preocuparse al ver que este se volvía paranoico y que acababan en una casa en medio del mar en plena tormenta, y para mejorar la situación Harry tuvo que dormir en el suelo, aunque los mismos que cantaron el himno de Hogwarts le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, y todos se quedaron en silencio cuando se leyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.


	6. El guardián de las llaves

- **El guardián de las llaves, **¿Hagrid quieres leer este capítulo?

Hagrid asintió y cogió el libro.

**BUM. **

Los que estaban más cerca de Hagrid tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

**Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

- ¿Qué es un cañón? – preguntaron a la vez la mayoría de los magos

Los hijos de muggles y los muggles presentes en la sala iban a explicarlo pero para su sorpresa Arthur Weasley y Sirius Black se les adelantaron.

- Es un arma muggle que hace mucho ruido y produce una explosión, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron al ver como les miraban sus compañeros – me gustan mucho las cosas muggles – respondió Arthur, - Y yo cogí estudios muggles para fastidiar a mi familia e incluso investigué cosas por mi cuenta – respondió Sirius.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

- Como puede tener un rifle, puede ser muy peligroso si no sabe como utilizarlo y se necesita un permiso especial – dijo Lily

- ¿Qué es un rifle? – preguntaron los gemelos

- Es otro arma muggle, algo asi como un avada kedavra, si apuntas bien – respondió Orión, una vez más le habían quitado a Hermione la oportunidad de explicarlo, todos miraron a Orión de la misma forma que habían mirado a su padre un momento antes.

- En el futuro los magos están más integrados en la cultura muggle y por ahora no vamos a deciros mucho mas así que mejo continuamos leyendo – dijo Alex

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Otra vez tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que bri llaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

- ¡Hagrid ha ido a buscar a Harry! – gritaron James y Sirius

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrifica do de miedo.**

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

- ¡Genial! ¡Hagrid es el mejor! ¡ Esa ha sido la mejor frase de todo lo que llevamos leído!- todos los adolescentes y niños se estaban riendo y los adulto sonreían y en algunos caso luchaban por no reírse mientras que otros como Hagrid y los gemelos Prewet se estaban riendo igual, los cuatro gemelos incluso acabaron rodando por el suelo junto con Sirius, el resto empezaron a pensar que era un poco exagerado pero parecía que necesitaban reírse así desde hacia rato.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

- Estoy seguro de que vas a oír mucho eso – dijo Remus

- Ni se lo imagina, profesor… quiero decir Remus – pero ya era tarde, se le había escapado un dato del futuro.

- ¿Profesor? ¿voy a ser profesor? – preguntó, pero esta vez nadie contestó

- Lunático se ha pasado al lado oscuro – gritaron James y Sirius, que parecían horrorizados.

Orión y Alex le pidieron a Hagrid que siguiera leyendo antes de que la situación se descontrolara más.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

- ¡Así se hace Hagrid!

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la es palda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. **

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – y volvieron a cantar.

**Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el inte rior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

- Muchas gracias Hagrid – dijeron a la vez James y Lily.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

- Si Hagrid deberías haberte presentado antes

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guar dián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

- No creo que eso le aclare quién eres.

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las ma nos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despecti va. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bol sillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de sal chichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago an tes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña esta ba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comen zó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

- JAJAJAJA – Sirius reía sin parar – muy buena esa Hagrid.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan ham briento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravi lloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gi gante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sa brás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

- No deberías disculparte tú, ahora Hagrid matará a tus tíos – dijo Sirius, mientras decía lo ultimo una sonrisa malvada iba extendiéndose por su cara, podría pasar fácilmente por el gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

—**¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

- ¡Vamos Hagrid! ¡a por ellos! – gritaban los gemelos

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

- ¡Cobardes!

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este mu chacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

- No creo que a Harry le guste que digas eso – dijo Dumbledore

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

— **¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

- ¡Venga Hagrid! Mátalos dolorosamente – gritaron Sirius y para sorpresa de algunos Andrómeda y su hija.

- Vaya les ha salido la vena Black

- Deben estar muy enfadados, han sonado igual que Bellatrix

- Bueno son familia es normal que se les pegara algo después de pasar su infancia con ella.

- Eso debió ser una tortura

Ahora los dos Black mayores estaban rojos, una mezcla de vergüenza y furia – no nos comparéis con ese monstruo/hermana/prima – gritaron los dos a la vez. La pequeña Dora no sabía de quien hablaban y empezó a preguntar a sus padres mientras Hagrid intentaba seguir con la lectura, nadie salvo Harry y Alice y Frank había notado que Nevill se había puesto tenso al oír ese nombre, eso no les gustó nada a sus padres.

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como _mimblewimble_. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu pa dre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

- Fíjate Lily somos famosos – James parecía contento con eso y Lily prefirió no pinchar su burbuja recordándole que una de las razones por las que eran famosos es que habían muerto.

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ****¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

James y Lily miraron tristes a su hijo.

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, se ñor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. **

- ¡Dale su merecido Hagrid!

**Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el conteni do de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

Ahora casi todos los de su alrededor observaban a Harry que empezaba a sentirse incomodo.

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza**

- ¡Hazlo!¡Que lo haga! ¡Que lo haga! – empezó a cantar Sirius al que se le unieron los niños, excepto Percy, y los gemelos, por lo que Molly empezó a regañarles mientras Remus hacia lo mismo con Sirius, aunque este sonreía y es que tanto él como Molly opinaban lo mismo que ellos, pero a Molly se le notaba menos.

—**Dijo Hagrid—. Harry de bes saber que eres un mago.**

- Se lo has dicho muy de golpe, va a pensar que es una broma – dijo Remus.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

- Ves

- Nadie te ha llevado la contraria Lunático

- Pero tú y Canuto os estabais imaginando que empezaría a hacer magia allí mismo y se creería el mejor mago o algo así, vosotros reaccionaríais así pero Harry se parece más a Lily en la personalidad.

- Ouch – dijeron los dos a la vez – ¿cómo sabes que estábamos pensando eso?

- Os conozco demasiado bien.

Todos observaban a los amigos con una sonrisa, nunca se los podrían imaginar separados o enfadados.

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

- ¡La carta! ¡La carta!

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

- Profesor, sus títulos son más largos que la carta – dijo Dora riendo

- Tienes razón tendré que hacer algo para solucionar eso – contestó el director divertido.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

- Jo Harry, ya podrías haber escogido otra pregunta – dijo George.

—**Gorgonas galopantes,**

- ¿Gorgonas galopantes? – preguntó Fred riendo.

**ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derri bar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechu za de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dien tes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

- ¿Lo leíste al revés? – preguntaron Hermione, Remus y Lily a la vez.

Harry solo asintió, sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo, antes había estado extasiado por el hecho de conocer a sus padres y era ahora cuando empezaba a considerar que estaban leyendo sus pensamientos.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la co gió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechu za en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

- Para los magos lo es – dijeron Hermione y Lily mientras ellas decían esto la mitad de la sala preguntaba que es un teléfono.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la ce rró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfa dado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran **_**muggle**_** como usted dete niéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

—**Un **_**muggle**_** —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes **_**muggles**_** que haya visto.**

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íba mos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

- Claro que Petunia lo sabía – dijo Lily enfadada.

— **¡Saber! —Chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y conver tía las tazas de té en ratas. **

- ¿Hacías magia fuera del colegio? – preguntaron James y Sirius sorprendidos de que Lily hiciera algo contra las normas y también con un bastante envidia.

- Si, los hijos de muggles tienen permiso para demostrarles a sus padres lo que han aprendido – contestó Lily. Harry, Ron, Nevill, Ginny y los gemelos miraron a Hermione que confirmó lo que decía la pelirroja.

- Oh, eso es tan injusto… - gritaron los gemelos Weasley y Sirius.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

James abrazó a Lily que se veía triste al oír a su hermana decir eso.

**Pero para mi madre y mi pa dre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego conti nuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

- No puedo creer que te enteraras así – dijo Remus.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como re cuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un ac cidente de coche!**

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —Rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—.**

- ¡Hagrid vuelve al ataque! – gritaron los gemelos.

**¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un acciden te de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

- ¡Vamos Hagrid! ¡Estás en la etapa de furia pasa ya a la de los hechizos made in Hagrid! – gritaron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewet, los demás se les quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien a que se referían.

Sin embargo el trío dorado no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse sabiendo lo que iba a pasar cuando Hagrid utilizara uno de esos hechizos, los chicos del futuro se rieron con ellos, habían oído esa historia muchas veces. Todos les miraban preguntándose qué iba a pasar.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No pue des ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

- ¿Se imaginan si hubiera llegado a Hogwarts sin saberlo? – Preguntaron a la vez Sirius y Ron.

- Probablemente me habría vuelto loco preguntándome por qué todos me miraban. – Contestó Harry

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decir te... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instan tes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

- ¡Vamos Hagrid tu puedes decir su nombre! – Dijo James.

- Probablemente no le quedara mas remedio porque Harry querrá saberlo – dijo Remus.

Hagrid se estremeció.

— **¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se vol vió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

- ¡Hagrid!¡Hagrid! – comenzó a animarle la mayor parte de la sala.

- Temer un nombre solo aumenta el temor a lo nombrado siempre lo digo – dijo Dumbledore

- Tiene razón profesor – dijo Hagrid – pero ya sabe usted… es difícil…

Dumbledore asintió sabía perfectamente que Hagrid tenía buenas razones para odiar a Voldemort. Los chicos del futuro junto con el trío dorado y Ginny que sabían por que Hagrid fue expulsado de Hogwarts le sonrieron animandolo, Hagrid se sorprendió al principio pero luego les devolvió la sonrisa.

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. **

- ¡Lo dijiste Hagrid!

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Hagrid – dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillaban y comenzó a reírse al ver el bailecito de victoria que estaban haciendo los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos.

—**Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. **

- Otros solo son unos malditos sádicos que disfrutan matando y torturando – gruñó Sirius – como mi adorada prima…

Nevill asintió a sus palabras sin darse cuenta y quedo perdido en sus pensamientos pero sus padres lo vieron, tenían muy mal presentimiento era la segunda vez que su hijo reaccionaba al mencionar a Bellatrix. Andrómeda se veía triste y enfadada a la vez pensando en su hermana mayor.

**Eran días negros, Harry. No se sa bía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opu sieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apo derarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. **

- Gracias Hagrid – dijeron los dos mencionados, Lily se sonrojó y James tenía una mirada arrogante con la que no podría competir ni Sirius, pero también estaba muy agradecido con el semi-gigante.

**¡En su época de Hog warts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... **

- Eso no va a pasar jamás – dijeron James, Lily y Harry.

**Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simple mente quería quitarlos de en medio. **

"_No creo que sea el caso"_ pensó Dumbledore.

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vues tra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías en contrar...**

Todos estaban deprimidos después de leer eso, y James y Sirius como buenos merodeadores se propusieron levantar el ánimo durante el resto de la lectura o se volverían locos.

- Mirar el lado bueno, ahora sabemos la fecha en que pasó – dijo James

- Claro y asi podremos evitarlo – completó Sirius.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verda dero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Su pongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para en tonces, disfrutaba matando. **

- Es probable – dijo Sirius – maldito sádico.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabó lica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores bru jas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Molly y empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos que se habían quedado en shock.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobre viviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Durs ley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su va lor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos bue nos golpes no curen. **

- Como esa estúpida morsa se atreva a tocarle – dijeron casi todos

- Podríamos dejarle en un descampado y dejar suelto a Remus un rato – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malvada. Lupin solo hizo una mueza pero no dijo nada lo que extraño a Sirius aunque por supuesto Remus estaba tan enfadado como él por lo que en el fondo la idea no le parecía tan mala en ese momento aunque su parte racional gritaba que eso sería un gran error

- Tienes razón Sirius – dijo Alex con una sonrisa traviesa, Orion a su lado tenia una exactamente igual a la de su padre.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sirius – ¿no me vas a soltar un sermón sobre responsabilidad? Está claro que el carácter lo has sacado de tu madre, que por cierto ¿Quién es?... – dejó caer Sirius, todos estaban atentes a la conversación sobre todo Lupin

- No os lo voy a decir por lo menos no todavía, saldrá en los libros y a lo mejor hasta la traemos antes de que aparezca pero hasta entonces nada, pero puedo deciros que todos aquí la conocéis, y ya porque quiero nacer y que asesinen a mi padre en esta sala sería un impedimento para eso. – dijo Alex, que parecía disfrutar mucho dejándolos con la intriga, Orión cómplice del secreto parecía a punto de echarse a reir por las caras de todos.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... **

- Malditos muggles, hijos de …

- Sirius no digas tacos – le regañó Remus a pesar de todo todos en la sala empezaron a reír y Sirius y Remus chocaron los cinco.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a ter minar mal...**

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un para guas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permane ció en silencio.**

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificul tad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplas tó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... Perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

- Espero que pierdas pronto la manía de llamarlo así hijo

- Tranquilo papa no tengo miedo a un nombre y menos al suyo.

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volvien do más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

- Esa es muy buena pregunta – dijo ojoloco.

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo sufi ciente de humano para morir.**

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid ese tipo es más una serpiente que un ser humano.

Y entonces para sorpresa de todos los del pasado fueron los niños los que intervinieron

- Pero eso fue demasiado fácil… - dijo Bill

- Sí, mi hermano tiene razón es muy raro que muriera así sin más – continuó Charlie

- Es verdad, siendo Voldemort seguro que utilizó magia oscura para evitar que lo mataran, para atarse a la vida. – Completó Dora

Todos se habían quedado en silencio y miraban asombrados a los tres niños, los del futuro que conocían a sus versiones adultas estaban un poco menos sorprendidos. Dumbledore les miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, lo que estaban diciendo esos niños aunque fuera inconscientemente parecía acercarse mucho a la realidad.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos a unos niños muy inteligentes por aquí – dijo Ojoloco pensando en que podrían ser muy buenos aurores en el futuro.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en al guna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasia do débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado conti go, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

- Eso suena bastante probable – murmuró Dumbledore.

Para los que venían del futuro era gracioso ver como todos estaban tan metidos en la lectura que a menudo olvidaban que sus acompañantes ya habían vivido eso y sabían lo que pasaba.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había con vertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerra ban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle pata das como si fuera una pelota?**

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan co sas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

- Acuérdate de la boa constrictor.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfa dado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había sol tado encima la boa constrictor?**

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gi gante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

Harry gruñó recordando su fama.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran **_**muggle**_** como usted no lo deten drá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Pot ter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. **

Los niños comenzaron a cantar la canción del colegio seguidos por Fred y George, los merodeadores y los gemelos prewet antes de empezar a cantar con ellos se secaron una falsa lagrima y dijeron "nuestros dignos sucesores".

**Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Esta rá con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y es tará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo algunos como Sirius, el trío dorado o los chicos del futuro tenían sonrisas en sus caras.

- Ese muggle es un idiota, mira que insultar a Dumbledore en presencia de Hagrid… - dijo James

- Esta firmando su sentencia de muerte – completó Remus.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid em puñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

- Gracias Hagrid – dijo Dumbledore orgulloso del guarda bosques.

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras ge mía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas y los bromistas se acercaron a felicitar a Hagrid, hasta Dumbledore y McGonnagal se estaban riendo y Sirius y los dos pares de gemelos estaban rodando por el suelo.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Ha grid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

- ¡Qué razón tienes Hagrid!

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para ha cer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —pregun tó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser fran co, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guarda bosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

Todos escuchaban expectantes, Hagrid nunca hablaba de eso y algunos podían morir por la curiosidad. Los que lo sabían, el trío de oro, Ginny, Dumbledore, Orión y Alex, miraban con pena al guardabosque.

- Saldrá en el segundo libro así que por ahora dejar en paz a Hagrid – dijo Orión

- ¿vosotros lo sabéis? – preguntaron a la vez Sirius y Hagrid – mirando a los anteriormente mencionados

- Si – respondieron todos

- Jo Hagrid ¿por qué a las futuras generaciones se lo cuentas y a nosotros no?

- Él no nos lo contó – dijeron Harry, Ron ,Hermione y Ginny a la vez, todos tenían una mirada sombría que extrañó bastante a sus futuros padres, que podría haber pasado en torno a la expulsión de Hagrid y por que tuvieron que pasar para descubrirlo.

- A nosotros si nos lo contó – dijeron los chicos del futuro – pero dejar de pensar en eso que ya llegaremos en el próximo libro.

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

- Ahí termina el capítulo.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un descansito y comemos algo? – propuso el director – se ha hecho un poco tarde.


	7. El callejón Diagon

Un elfo domestico les llevó la comida y todos comieron tranquilamente y comentaron lo que habían leído hasta ese momento. Cuando terminaron de comer Lily cogió el libro y se dispuso a leer.

- **El callejón Diagon.**

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un co legio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

- ¡Jo Harry tan cabezota como tus padres! – dijo Sirius.

- Es peor Canuto, es una mezcla de los dos. – Dijo Remus, ambos sonrieron inocentemente cuando sus dos amigos les lanzaron una mirada asesina.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Ha bía sido un sueño tan bonito...**

- No eres pesimista Harry – dijo Ginny – eres lo siguiente

- Tu espera que quedan siete libros – agrego Orión con una sonrisa.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechu za golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

- Ves como no ha sido un sueño – remarcó Sirius lo obvio, Harry pusó los ojos en blanco.

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Ha grid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

—**No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una le chuza...**

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

- No creo que el chico lo entienda – sonrió Frank

— **¿Qué?**

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con conte nidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

—**Dale cinco **_**knuts**_** —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

- Hagrid mejor despiértate ya que el pobre chico no sabe de que le hablas. – Dijo Arthur.

— _**¿Knuts?**_

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bol sita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la venta na abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos mu chas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Lyli preocupada.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosa les botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

- Jaja, eso no va a ser un problema hijo

- Ahora lo sé

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

- Pero no guardamos el dinero en casa teniendo Gringotts, ¿es que los muggles no tienen bancos?

- Si si que tenemos bancos, ¿ustedes tienen bancos? – preguntó el padre de Hermione

- Solo uno. Gringotts, el mejor sitio del mundo para guardar algo – dijó Bill con emoción, los que le conocían de mayor sonrieron al ver que su obsesion por el banco mágico venía de hace mucho. – bueno, el mejor sitio después de Hogwarts, ¿verdad Hagrid?

Todos rieron, todos alguna vez habían escuchado a Hagrid decir eso.

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me ne garé a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

— **¿Gnomos?**

- ¿Gnomos? – preguntaron a su vez los padres de Hermione.

- Si, nunca me han gustado demasiado con esos dedos tan largos y siempre tan misteriosos… Habría que estar loco para meterse con ellos.

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

Todos se rieron por las coincidencias con sus conversaciones anteriores.

**Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dum bledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgu llo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. **

- No debiste decir eso Hagrid ahora despertaras su curiosidad – dijo Lily.

- Y que lo digas… - dijeron Ron y Hermione, Harry los miró mal y los tres empezaron a reírse recordando su primera aventura.

**¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alre dedor, buscando otro bote.**

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

— **¿Volando?**

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tra tando de imaginárselo volando.**

En la sala varios trataron de imaginarlo también.

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no men cionarlo en Hogwarts?**

- Hagrid – lo regañó McGonnagal aunque estaba sonriendo.

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar ro bar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblan do su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay drago nes custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

- ¿Dragones? ¿En serio? – preguntó el pequeño Charlie, al que le brillaban los ojos, Sirius y James asintieron.

- Hay uno protegiendo la cámara de alta seguridad de los Potter – contesto James.

- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – preguntaron a la vez Hagrid y Charlie poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- ¡Ni hablar! – casi grito la señora Weasley – es muy peligroso.

Charlie refunfuñó un poco y su hundió en su silla enfadado.

- Tranquilo Charles, cuando seas mayor te llevare a verlos – le prometió James en un susurro para que no le oyera Molly, aunque al estar sentado lejos del niño y toda la sala prácticamente en silencio se le oyó igualmente y la mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina digna del basilisco de Slytherin.

- Pero a mi puedes llevarme ya ¿Verdad James? – Hagrid seguía con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

- Por supuesto Hagrid.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por de bajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aun que hubieras podido robar algo. **

Alex y Orión sonrieron y miraron al trío dorado que no se dieron cuenta de que los miraban

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mien tras Hagrid leía su periódico, _El Profeta_. Harry había aprendi do de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las de jaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

- No creo que me importe que preguntes, estaría encantado de contestar tus preguntas – dijo Hagrid.

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dum bledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hog warts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el traba jo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

- Parece que el ministerio va de mal en peor – dijo Frank

- Ni te lo imaginas – dijeron todos los del futuro (los weasley, Harry, hermione…)

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los **_**mug gles**_** sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tran quilos.**

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los esca lones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cual quiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos **_**muggles**_** inventan, ¿verdad?**

- Hagrid deberías ser más discreto cuando estes en el mundo muggle – le regañó McGonnagal.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras corre teaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Grin gotts?**

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño...**

- Es casi imposible domesticar un dragón, además está prohibido, la mayoría de dragones salvajes viven en reservas, la más grande esta en Rumania, me gustaría ir allí alguna vez… - Empezó Charlie con su discurso, su familia estaba acostumbrada, al parecer todos los Weasley se obsesionaban con algo ya fueran los muggles, Gringotts, los dragones, los estudios o Harry Potter.

**Ya estamos.**

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero _muggle_», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que ne cesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche an terior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

· **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

· **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

· **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante).**

· **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:**

· _**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),**_ **Miranda Goshawk.**

· _**Una historia de la magia,**_ **Bathilda Bagshot.**

· _**Teoría mágica,**_ **Adalbert Waffling.**

· _**Guía de transformación para principiantes,**_ **Emeric Switch.**

· _**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,**_ **Phyllida Spore.**

· _**Filtros y pociones mágicas,**_ **Arsenius Jigger.**

· _**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,**_ **Newt Scamander.**

· _**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,**_ **Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

_**1 varita.**_

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

_**1 telescopio.**_

_**1 balanza de latón.**_

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

- Siempre he odiado esa norma – se quejaron todos los fanáticos del Quidditch – es una injusticia.

- Es una medida de seguridad para evitar que los mas pequeños tengan accidentes volando, primero tienen que aprender. – explico Dumbledor.

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se pregun tó Harry en voz alta.**

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres.**

- ¿Nunca te llevaron? – Harry negó con la cabeza

Toda la sala estaba indignada recordando a los Dursley.

**Aunque Hagrid pa recía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostum brado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los **_**muggles**_** se las arreglan sin magia —co mentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropea da que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era man tenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de músi ca, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de ma gos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

- No son tan originales… - Dijo Fred.

- … Y no tienen ni la imaginación ni el sentido del humor necesarios. – Completó George.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haber lo pensado. **

- Si, ya lo habíamos dicho.

**Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

- Tiene una protección anti muggles, ellos solo ven una edificio abandonado , igual que pasa en Hogwarts – explicó Lily que se había adelantado a Hermione y Remus.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destarta lado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, toman do copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detu vo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién? – Empezaron a bromear los gemelos.

- No será…

- No, no puede ser…

- Pues se parece mucho…

- Es imposible

Entonces Fred se llevó una mano a la cara e hizo como si se desmayara de la emoción.

Toda la sala se estaba riendo, y los gemelos empezaron a saludar de pie en la mesa como si estuvieran es un escenario.

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente in móvil y en silencio.**

—**Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Pot ter... **

- No me digas, yo creía que era Henry Foster – dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le ha bía apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy compla cido.**

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nom bre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Us ted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

— **¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a to dos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apre tando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo conten to que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

- Pues vaya un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Sirius – le tiene miedo a su asignatura.

- Cada año se hace más difícil encontrar profesores para esa asignatura – suspiró Dumbledore.

El trío de oro tenía una mirada sombría al recordar a su primer profesor de DCAO, aunque con los profesores que han tenido en esa asignatura iban a poner esa mirada muy a menudo, exceptuando a Lupin.

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despe dirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Harry, todos le miraron divertido pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre en la personalidad, James y Sirius hacían pucheros pensando que ellos habrían estado en su salsa en esa situación.

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero en tonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... **

- Lo que yo decía. – dijo Sirius – si se asusta de los alumnos puede que sea divertido leer sus clases.

**Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino.**

- Y lo que falta – empezó Ron – dragones, perros de tres cabezas, trolls, acromantulas basiliscos…

- … dementores, hipogrifos, hombres lobo… - continuó Hermione.

- Mas dragones, sirenas, mortifagos, thestrals, cerebros con tentáculos, zombies… - siguió Orión sin darse cuenta que había incluido algunos con los que todavía no se habían encontrado, aunque el trio y ginny que eran los únicos que habían escuchado la lista no habían oído los últimos porque en ese mismo momento Alex y Harry les gritaron para que se callaran y no desvelaran nada a los adultos, que estaban intentando escuchar la conversación.

**Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Co rrecto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpen teaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Todos estaban expectantes por saber la reacción de Harry al entrar por primera vez al mundo mágico.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tama ños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

Ron se estremeció – Harry, amigo, porque haces todo el rato referencias a arañas.

- Solo han sido dos veces – se quejó su amigo.

- Entendemos la sensación – dijeron todos los hijos de muggles.

**Movía la cabeza en to das direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fue ra y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pa saron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete _sickles_ la onza, están locos...».**

- vaya, pareces tu Molly – dijo Arthur

- Sí que es – intervinieron Ginny y los gemelos – nosotros también estábamos y vimos a Hagrid en el caldero chorreante, parecía mareado.

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color par do, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mi rad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

- Guau – dijeron James y Sirius casi babeando al imaginar la escoba – tienes que comprarla Harry.

Todos los adolescentes sonrieron como si supieran algo que ellos no.

- Ya no es la más veloz – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – ese honor es de la saeta de fuego, mi escoba.

Ahora su padre y su padrino, junto con los niños y los fanáticos de quidditch del pasado miraban con una mezcla de envidia y admiración a Harry.

- ¿me dejas montar? – preguntaron Bill, Charlie, Dora, James y Sirius todos con cara de perrito abandonado, Dora literalmente cambio su cara para superar a los demás.

Todos empezaron a reírse y Harry les prometió que les dejaría montar si tuviera aquí su escoba, a lo que Alex y Orión respondieron diciendo que cuando llegara alguien de su tiempo la traería.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamien tos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, glo bos con mapas de la luna...**

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mien tras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e in teligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, de dos y pies muy largos. **

Todos se estremecieron, los duendes no eran de fiar.

**Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

El pequeño Bill se adelantó a Lily y antes de que leyera el poema él lo recitó casi entero, solo le falló una frase. Todos se rieron y sus hermanos pequeños suspiraron al ver que la admiración de Bill por el banco venía de lejos.

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

Alex y Orión volvieron a mirar al trío y estuvieron a punto de echarse a reir.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un cen tenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuen tas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestí bulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guia ban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acerca ron al mostrador.**

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**

- Umm… galletas… - se relamió Sirius haciendo reír a su hijo y sus amigos.

**Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la dere cha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones bri llantes.**

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-us ted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

- No deberías haber dicho eso delante de Harry, si es igual que sus padres hará todo lo posible por descubrir cualquier misterio que se le ponga delante. – Dijeron Remus, Sirius, Angy y Alice. Mientras James y Lily les miraban intentando parecer indignados.

- Ni te lo imaginas… - dijeron Ron y Hermione lanzándole una mirada al niño que vivió que en ese momento estaba silbando mientras miraba al techo y ponía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a ha cer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Grip hook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo.**

- ¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera dicho – dijo Fred intentando parecer serio, provocando que los demás se rieran.

**Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

- ¿Lo veis?

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

- Seguro que así dejara el tema – dijo Ron sarcásticamente – y entonces nosotros tendremos un año tranquilo.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasi llo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pe queño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Ha grid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

- Me encantan esos carros, es lo más parecido que hay en el mundo mágico a una montaña rusa – dijo Hermione.

- En el futuro construirán un parque de atracciones mágico en Inglaterra, le hace competencia a Disneylandia – dijo Alex – aunque en el futuro os gustaron tanto los parques de atracciones que hicimos durante un verano un viaje por todos los parques temáticos de Europa y América del Norte.

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, de recha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquier da, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su ca mino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón,**

Hagrid y Charlie se inclinaron hacia el libro.

**pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para ha cerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferen cia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

- Ni se os ocurra responder – gritó Sirius al ver que Lily, Remus y Hermione iban a dar una larga y aburrida explicación.

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

- Esa respuesta es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que fuerais a decir vosotros

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Mon tones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños _knuts_ de bronce.**

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

- De hecho hay unas cuantas cámaras mas… - dijo James – esa es para el uso cotidiano, se va rellenando con lo de las demás cámaras.

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saber lo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba man tener a Harry?**

- Si, seguro que les costaba mucho mantenerle. – dijo Lily, nótese el sarcasmo.

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete **_**sickles**_** de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve **_**knuts**_** equivalen a un **_**sickle**_**, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

- Ja, seguro que ahora va mas rápido solo por molestar – dijeron los prewets.

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada sub terránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogién dolo del cuello.**

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapare ció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya que dado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

- Vaya pregunta – dijo Hermione – siempre tan curioso.

- Como sus padres – dijeron todos los amigos de estos – aunque nosotros los llamamos cotillas y además cabezotas. – Lo decían mientras se alejaban de ellos que parecían a punto de saltar y matar.

- Pues yo no sé si quiero saberlo – dijo Ginny que por alguna razón tenía cierto trauma con las cámaras.

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

- No, no quería saberlo.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aque lla cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. **

Todos esperaban otra cosa, algo más grande o valioso, solo el trio y Dumbledore sabían lo que contenía el paquete. Aunque algunos empezaron a atar cabos al ver el título del libro (Remus, Lily, McGonagall, Moody)

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, **

- Anda y a mi – dijo Sirius

- Seguro que es algo muy valioso – dijo Bill – si no no se lo llevarían de Gringotts para esconderlo en Hogwarts.

- Es cierto, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen – dijo Dora – seguro que es algo importante y Dumbledore quiere tenerlo cerca por si intentan robarlo.

Todos los adultos miraban impresionados a los niños y Moody comenzó a hacer una lista mental de nuevos aurores muy prometedores. Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran los que los conocían unos años mas mayores.

**pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me ha bles durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca ce rrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir pri mero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que te nía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, se ñalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las oca siones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**

- Ya, solo porque estas mareado no Hagrid? – dijeron Fred y George.

—**To davía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a ha blar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y pun tiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. **

- ¿conociste a Malfoy antes de lo del tren? – preguntaron Ron y Hermione

- ¿Cómo sabéis que es Malfoy… - pregunto Ginny – Y que paso en el tren?

- Se intentaron pelear, nada nuevo

**Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apro piado.**

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las pala bras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carre ra. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una pro pia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

- Me recuerda a Malfoy – dijo Sirius – seguro que es su hijito mimado.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

—**No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al **_**quidditch**_**?**

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el **_**quidditch**_**.**

- ¡Noooooooo! El mundo se acaba – empezó a gritar James

- Un Potter que no sabe lo que es el quidditch – se estremeció Sirius e hizo como si se desmallara

- Ahora ya sé lo que es – refunfuño Harry

- Si además es el mejor… - Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione que le dio una colleja

- No les spoilees el libro.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligie ran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuer do. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

- Es claramente un Malfoy – dijo Remus.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

- Helado… ¡Que hambre! – dijo Sirius

- Gracias por los helados Hagrid – dijo Harry

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—**Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termi na prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

- Eso solo me ha pasado un par de veces – se quejó Hagrid que se había puesto rojo

- Y fue culpa nuestra – admitieron los merodeadores pero a su vez también lo admitieron los gemelos prewet y los gemelos Weasley y también los dos del futuro y Harry, Ron y Hermione solo podían pensar en Norberto.

- ¿Qué hicisteis? – gritaron McGonagall y Molly tratando de regañarlos pero los Prewet estaban felicitando a los Weasley y nombrándoles dignos sucesores mientras Remus y Sirius hacían lo mismo con sus hijos, Sirius había montado una escenita con Orion como cuando en la Edad Media nombraban a alguien caballero, mientras Remus y Alex se reían.

- Sabes Sirius la madre de Orión probablemente te mataría por meternos estas ideas en la cabeza.

Sirius iba a aprovechar para tratar de averiguar quién era la madre pero los dos chicos no iban a decir nada mas por lo que solo pudo gruñir un poco.

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

- Hagrid es estupendo siempre te ayuda si te metes en algún lio y no se lo dice a McGonagall.

— **¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No te nía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

- Buena respuesta, es un defensor de los sangre pura, si no es Malfoy es otro de esos lameculos de Voldemort – dijo Sirius – aunque no lo fueran tampoco importaría.

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

- su apellido no importa, además si todo quedara en las familias mágicas nos acabaríamos extinguiendo y sería el fin de la magia – dijo Ron

- Ademas la endogamia acaba produciendo problemas mentales y malformaciones por falta de caracteres géneticos – dijo Hermione

- Si la prueba es la familia Black – dijo Lily – salvo algunas excepciones – añadió mirando a Andrómeda y Sirius.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

- Desgraciadamente – dijeron los tres amigos.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

- Ese es mi favorito – dijeron a la vez Alex y Dora – mi abuela/mama siempre lo hace para el postre en verano.

Las dos se miraron sonriendo aunque Alex parecía estar disfrutando de saber algo que los demás no. Esa coincidencia dio que pensar a Remus y a Lily que no paraba de mirar a Remus y después a la niña como si fuera un partido de tennis.

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar perga mino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando sa lieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el **_**quidditch**_**?**

- Bien, Hagrid se lo explicara – se alegró James

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No sa ber qué es el **_**quidditch**_**!**

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de **_**muggles**_** no debe rían poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia **_**muggle**_**. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus pa dres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he cono cido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de **_**muggles**_**. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

- ¡Exacto! – exclamó media sala

—**Entonces ¿qué es el **_**quidditch**_**?**

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo **_**muggle**_**, todos lo siguen. **

- ¿Cómo el futbol? – pregunto el padre de Hermione

**Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

- Suena mucho más interesante que el futbol – dijeron los dos muggles presentes en la sala.

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Huf flepuff son todos inútiles, **

- Eh! Como que inútiles? – se quejaron los Hufflepuff presentes

**pero...**

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desa nimado.**

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin **

- Mucho mejor – dijo Sirius

—**dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

- Eso no es cierto hubo magos de todas las casas – dijeron Luna y Orión

- Pero la gran mayoría eran Slytherin

- Bueno, es cierto.

— **¿Vol... Perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

- Es extraño pensar en Voldemort de adolescente – dijo Sirius – te imaginas compartiendo clase con él, debió ser horrible.

El trío de oro, Ginny, Dumbledore, Alex y Orión miraron a Hagrid que parecía perdido en sus recuerdos. Ginny y Harry se estremecieron al recordar a Tom Riddle y la cámara…

- No creo que Voldemort fuera asi de adolescente – dijo Remus – en realidad no tenemos ni idea de quién es en realidad, a lo mejor estaba en Hogwarts cuando íbamos nosotros

- No creo Lunático, si hubiera estado con nosotros lo habríamos sabido, se habría notado su actitud, seguro que ya era malo por aquel entonces – dijo James

- Voldemort fue malo desde que nació – dijeron Harry y Ginny.

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de li bros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arras trar a Harry para que dejara _Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mante quilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)_, del profesor Vin dictus Viridian.**

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

- Ese es mi chico – dijo James secándose una falsa lagrimita de orgullo – tienes que sacar ese espíritu merodeador mas veces.

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo **_**muggle**_**, excepto en cir cunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos mo dos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido cal dero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo ha bía barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hier bas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que esta ba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes bási cos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco _knuts_ la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

- Hagrid eres muy amable – dijo Lily mientras el semigigante iba adquiriendo el color del pelo de los Weasley.

- No fue nada.

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

—**No tienes que...**

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te com praré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... **

- ¡Eh! Los sapos no son tan malos – dijeron a la vez Frank y Nevile

- Pero si siempre estáis perdiéndolo – les respondieron sus amigos.

- Déjalo Franky a mí me gustaba tu sapo me parecía gracioso – le dijo Alice

**y no me gustan los gatos,**

- ¡Eh! – esta vez era el turno de los amantes de los gatos para protestar.

**me hacen estornudar. **

- Les tengo alergia – dijo Hagrid – por eso prefiero los perros como Fang

- Los perros son los mejores – aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa canina.

**Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu corres pondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa le chuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

- ¡Oh! Que mona – dijo Lily – de verdad Hagrid muchas gracias.

Hagrid hizo un gesto como de que no fue nada.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu lechuza Harry – dijo Luna siempre con su mirada soñadora.

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el pro fesor Quirrell.**

—**Ni lo menciones **

- ¿Al profesor Quirrell? – pregunto Sirius inocentemente – a mí tampoco me ha caído bien.

—**Dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente ha bía estado esperando.**

- Tu y todos – dijo Remus

- Si cuando iba a comprar la mía creía que me volvería loco por la espera – dijo Sirius – creo que ha sido lo único en lo que alguna vez coincidimos Bellatrix y yo, aunque lo suyo fue más exagerado destruyó su casa con magia accidental, yo solo casi mato a Kreacher – explicó el tan tranquilo, Andrómeda al otro lado de la mesa asentía a lo dicho por su primo.

- No me extraña que le caigas mal al elfo – dijo Hermione

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento esca parate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acaba ban de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por al guna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silen cio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

- Muy pocos suelen sentirlo – explicó Dumbledore – significa que eres un mago muy poderoso.

La mayoría le miró incrédulos, algunos como Lily, Hermione, Moody o Ginny que también lo habían sentido asentían en silencio.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresal tarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y páli dos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

- Es un poco escalofriante

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a ver te pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encanta mientos.**

Lily sacó su varita recordando el día en que la compró, nada mas tocarla la varita comenzó a echar chispas de colores.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho de seó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

James sacó también su varita y transformó el pelo negro y liso de Sirius en una bola de pelo afro verde fosforito. Sirius empezó a gritar y a agarrarse el pelo mientras los demás se reían como locos.

**Bueno, he di cho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

- Eso es de mala educación – se quejaron Molly y Lily.

Toda la sala se había girado para mirar a Harry que intentaba inútilmente esconder la cicatriz con su pelo. Su padre aparentemente apiadándose de él le puso el pelo como a Sirius, que estaba inusualmente callado tratando de deshacer la transformación y recuperar su adorado pelo.

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivoca das... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

- ¿Te imaginas a Voldemort yendo a comprar la varita? – preguntó George

- No, ¿crees que tendría nariz en ese momento? – respondió Fred

- Puedo asegurarles señores Weasley que Voldemort tenía nariz cuando era joven. – Les respondió Dumbledore, Ginny se estremeció recordando a Tom Riddle.

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

- Siempre me he preguntado como hacía para recordar todas las varitas – dijo Angy

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamen te severo.**

"_Tengo que averiguar por qué lo expulsaron"_ pensaba Sirius "_ellos lo saben" _pensó mirando a los adolescentes del futuro. "_Voy a morirme de la curiosidad, tuvo que pasar algo muy gordo por las miradas que tenían los chicos"._

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —aña dió con vivacidad.**

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

- No es sospechoso ni nada – dijo James

- Es cierto, Hagrid tenemos que enseñarte a disimular mejor – añadieron los gemelos.

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mira da inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas pla teadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si nunca has cogido una varita antes? – preguntó Sirius, que ya se había librado de la peluca, pero nadie le hizo caso

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexi ble. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor,**

- Todos nos sentimos tontos – le dijo Angy con una sonrisa.

**pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inme diato.**

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba bus cando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que esta ban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento pare cía estar.**

- ¿Cuántas tuviste que probar? – Le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé, unas 15 o 20.

- A Ollivander siempre le gustan los clientes difíciles, yo probé unas 20 – le dijo Alice.

- Pues yo probaré 30 – saltó Bill.

- Pues yo 40 – atacó Dora

- Yo 50 – contra-atacó Charlie.

- 60

- 70

- 80… - los adultos se estaban riendo viendo como los niños discutían.

- Pues yo seré mejor que todos vosotros y encontraré mi varita a la primera – gritó Percy, que era el más pequeño pero también el más serio, deteniendo la discusión.

- No te lo crees ni tú – le gritaron los otros tres.

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encon traremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

Harry agarró su varita, se estaba preguntando qué pensarían los demás al saber que su varita era la gemela de Voldemort.

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas esta llaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales,**

- ¡Los colores de Gryffindor! – gritaron James y Sirius – eso es una señal.

**Arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplau dió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

- ¿Qué es tan curioso?

- Señor Black haga el favor de no interrumpir todo el rato o tendré que volver a ponerle el pelo de colores – amenazó la profesora McGonagall.

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

- Veis Harry también se lo pregunta – se enfurruñó Sirius, todos se estaban preguntando eso en la sala.

- ¡Señor Black!

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de don de salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. **

- Vaya, eso pasa muy pocas veces – dijo Lily, imaginándose que eso tan curioso tendría algo que ver con la varita gemela.

**Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras desti nado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

Pero no se había imaginado eso. Todos se habían quedado en silencio mirando a Harry que parecía muy incomodo y Lily decidió intervenir. – Eso es bueno,¿ no profesor?

- Ciertamente, dos varitas con el mismo nucleo nunca podrán enfrentarse, en un duelo tienden a…

- ¿Repelerse o conectarse? – le interrumpió Harry

- Sí, señor Potter, parece que ya lo sabía – Harry no respondió esta vez estaba pensando en el cementerio cuando su varita y la de Voldemort se conectaron y aparecieron esos fantasmas, los del pasado le miraban preocupados, ¿eso significaba que él y Voldemort ya se habían enfrentado o lo sabía por otra razón? Sus padres tenían la esperanza de que fuera la segunda opción.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuér dalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-****debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

- ¿De qué lado está? – preguntó Ginny

- Ollivander nunca sería un mortifago – dijo Dumbledore – a él solo le interesan las varitas, es la varita lo que admira no a Voldemort.

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni si quiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de pa quetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que sal ga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a co mer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había teni do el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el se ñor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pue den esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

- Bueno Harry has demostrado que no se equivocaban al esperar grandes cosas de ti – le dijo Hermione

- Supongo pero sin vosotros dos no habría conseguido nada

- Siempre igual – se quejó Ron – eres demasiado modesto, nosotros no nos enfrentamos a muchas de las cosas a las que te enfrentaste tu

- Pero siempre tuve ayuda – cabezota como siempre.

- Pero aun asi eres un gran mago en potencia – replicó Hermione con cara de "a cabezota no me ganas", Harry suspiró mientras sus amigos se reían.

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enma rañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. To dos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría has ta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiem bre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier proble ma con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

- Hagrid, no le has explicado cómo llegar a la estación ahora se perderá – le regañó Molly.

- Tranquila señora Weasley creo que fue mejor asi le dijo Harry sonriendo, a su lado Ron sonreía igual o más.

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Ha grid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

- Es el final del capítulo. – dijo Lily dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

- Creo que deberíamos leer un capitulo mas y hacer un descanso – propuso Dumbledore


End file.
